The Jinchūrikis
by Overlorddagon19
Summary: What if Naruto had a sister? See how Naruto and Naruko change the ninja world and bring back the great Uzumaki clan. Get ready to meet The Ying and Yang twins!
1. Uzumakis

_**Disclaimer: I hate writing these things, I don't own Naruto, that is all. -**_

_**The jinchūrikis**_

_**Episode: I**_

_**Chapter One: Uzumakis**_

_Over the years it wasn't uncommon for powerful clans to go extinct or on verge of utter annihilation, the Uzumaki clan was among the casualties of ripped apart clans. _

_The Uzumakis were a proud people that fought alongside Konoha during the great shinobi wars, and driving fear into the hearts of many they came into counter with. Three out of the five great elemental villages saw them as a huge threat that could not go unchecked any longer._

_Before the attack on Uzushiogakure, Uzushiogakure sent Konoha a great gift, a real prize, a person with such great abilities she could restrain a bijū, her name was Uzumaki Kushina. A hotheaded, frightening young girl, that would one day take over as Konoha's new Jinchūriki._

_After a couple months, after sending Konoha's new kyuubi container, Uzushiogakure found itself fighting once again. They were invaded by two of the five great nations, as they were caught of guard by Kumogakure, and Iwagakure navigating their way through the whirlpools that Uzushiogakure was so well known for. They were relentless killing as many Uzumakis they could get there hands on, but the same goes for Uzushiogakure they weren't going down without a fight._

_The fight was long and very costly for all sides and the Uzumaki were for good reason feared throughout the world, the fighting lasted for three weeks._

_Seeing there was no way of winning they scattered, driven from their homelands, and forced to scatter all over the shinobi world. Changing their names dying their naturally bright red hair in order to protect their loved ones and themselves._

_Over the years one by one they were hunted down and slaughtered like animals, until they were on the brink of destruction. Just when all hope seemed be lost for the clan to retain their former glory a new hope gave way…_

Uzumaki Naruto was always hyperactive even as a teen, he had so much energy, he put a duracell battery to shame. He was also one of the loudest males in the class along with, being class clown and prankster, definitely the funnest in his class with smartass remarks, that made teachers despise him, and really who could go against him? Naruto's wardrobe consisted of his favorite color bright orange, he was wearing an orange windbreaker with a navy blue trim, underneath his windbreaker, was a navy short sleeve t-shirt, his pants were orange with navy blue shinobi sandals and on his forehead was orange ski goggles.

Naruto was the best at taijutsu in the class after a certain event unfolded with the Uchiha clan. Naruto lost his first friend, and rival to his older brother, how fucked up was that? He remembered the funeral for Sasuke and he hated every minute of it, all the girls in his class came and shed a few tears, he didn't know why though. They really didn't even know him other than his looks, and skills. Naruto didn't really have much and after the massacre, but the one thing he did have, he place it above his own life and would gladly die for it. What was that, that could have him so worked up over, well that was the only family he had left, his identical sister.

Him and his sister are identical twins. They both share bight golden blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, and six whisker marks, three on both cheeks. Naruto has short spiky hair to his sisters long hair that she keeps in two high ponytails supported by two navy blue scrunchies.

Uzumaki Naruko, was the smartest in the class, she only knew of one person that could be smarter than her even though he slept most of time, it must be a Nara kind of thing. She wasn't like most of girls in her class. She was quiet and kept to herself most of time when she was not with her brother, but when he was with her she was easy going and cheery. She was wearing an outfit almost like Naruto's minus the goggles, and a orange and navy blue skirt that reached past her thigh, but stopped before her knees.

Things were really different for the class after the death of Sasuke, even though her older brother pretended it didn't bother him, and most people failed to see his through his '_Happy go lucky'_ disguise.

Most girls didn't like Naruto because he was too immature, or how he couldn't do a simple clone jutsu. Boy people could be really stupid sometimes.

If only they knew the real Naruto.

They were both at home, and to Naruto's displeasure they were studying for the academy exam that Naruko was most like going to ace minus the_**'Clone Technique' **_. Naruto slammed his head into the table loudly in anoryice.

"Ugh… why is so damn hard." Naruto sighed as he was still face down on the table, " Can I stop now? Please sis?"

Naruko didn't even bother lifting her head from the scroll she was looking over, "Naruto we just started not even five minutes ago…" she lifted head to look at him, "If you can answer more than half of the answers then you can go."

Naruto groaned in disappointment, "Look, I'm hungry, and tired there is no way I can get motivated to do any of this." He finally stood up out of his chair and started walking to his room.

Oh thats what he needed _'motivation' _well Naruko knew just what kind of motivation he needed.

She let a sigh escape her lips, "Well there goes all that free '_ramen' _Iruka sensei said he'd buy if…"

Say no more, right on cue there was a blur of orange right back in the chair that Naruto was sitting in. Naruto slammed his hand on the table, "Hit me with the first question!" Naruto shouted pointing at his sister.

She placed the scroll on the table, as her right side eyebrow raised in question to his bipolar attitude, "... Ok, who was the first Hokage?" she asked.

"Senju Hashirama!" Naruto laughed, "Come on sis give me a hard one!"

"Oh I'll give you a hard one…" she grumbled, " … Name all five great hidden villages."

"... Well theres Konoha no sato, um… ah… Iwagakure no Sato, Kirigakure no Sato, Sunagakure no sato, and… Fuck! Wait Kumogakure no sato!" Naruto answered as Naruko nodded, "Haha is that all you got! At this rate, I'll do better at the exam then you!" He made a 'L' on his forehead with his two fingers.

Naruko smiled sweetly at him, which got Naruto to drop the act, "Good job you answer two of the questions right…" oh this was not good at all, "... Now you have thirty-eight more to go." the way she finished that last line sent shivers down his spine. Yes this was going to be a long night indeed.

_**-**_**(Scene change, three hours later)**

The smell of delicious aromas filled the streets of Konoha no sato. Villagers crowding the streets, entering and leaving shops, oh yes this was the typical day in Konoha. This was the last wave of villagers for day, until the night time hours.

Right on the coroner was a little family restaurant home of the world's best ramen makers. Teuchi had to be one of the nicest people in Konoha, he made life easier for Naruto and Naruko, he made prices lower for them, and also gave them free ramon from time to time. He was in early sixties, his hair was grey, and his face had some thicken wrinkles due to his age.

His daughter Ayame was a lovely girl who was in her early twenties. Brown eyes, with light brown hair. She was very talkative, and at times it sounded like she could keep talking. She did take her job seriously by helping out, and watching her father as he made ramon to the point it became a ramon competition between the two. Ayame took to the two young blondes pretty fast, she saw them almost everyday so they were like family.

And speaking about those two blondes and competitions, they had one, who ever ate the most ramen in one sitting would win, and the loser would have to pay the bill.

Naruto remembered the last time he beat her by five bowls and while he was cheering, she snuck away leaving him to pay the bill. Oh hell no. He was not going to get tricked again.

This time he had a close eye on her, she wouldn't get by him again.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Their academy teacher walked into the small ramen stand, Umino Iruka has black hair that he keeps in a ponytail, a long scar crosses the bridge of his nose, and dark eyes. He was wearing the regular Chūnin outfit all leaf Chūnin wear, minus the partially rolled up sleeves. "Shouldn't you be studying?", he finished with a disapproving look.

They didn't respond, which end up with a visible vein popping out on his forehead, "Are you two ignoring me?"

Both Naruto, and Naruko finished their bowls and push them into an overgrown stack that been accumulating, "No Iruka sensei we're not. We're just a little busy at moment." Naruko finished with a smile looking up at Iruka.

"There is no need to worry Iruka sensei! I will pass that test for sure!" Naruto turned in his chair and gave him a thumbs up with his signature fox grin to reassure the man, yet Iruka wasn't that easily conventance.

"Yeah he's as ready as he is going to get. He actually answered more than half of the questions, and he can perform two of the three academy jutsus ok, and you already know that he has the best taijutsu in the class he'll be fine." Hearing that made him feel a little better but not much, if Naruto passed Iruka would buy the two as much ramen as they could eat, Naruko would deserve it for helping knocking some sense into him. Finally some good news.

"...But," Iruka froze, "you should study some more when we get home." she locked eyes with her brother with a serious look.

"Oh come on! I have studied enough." Naruto argued not seeing a reason to study anymore.

"I'm sure the Hokage would love to see a henge of himself with giant eyes, a large beard, or a huge nose, then go ahead give it a try." she said sarcastically, which got Naruto to cross his arms grumble something about details.

Why did he have to learn something so dumb? He was going to be the future Hokage after all. Then an idea came to him, if he was Hokage he would have people henge into his awesome self that he was, so thats why they were force to learn '_Henge no Jutsu (__**Transformation Technique)'**_ by the Hokage himself. Jiji had a lot of explaining to do when he saw him next.

Iruka sighed mentally after hearing Naruko's sarcastic remark, yep Naruto was still in trouble. What was he going to do if he failed again, this was going to be their third time taking it. The first two times they failed was because of their teachers not letting them even take the test even though they still wouldn't have passed, well Naruto would have failed those both times, but Naruko would have passed after her second time with an average grade.

Naruko didn't accept failure, she remembered taking this test twice and on a third if her brother failed again she would never let him live it down.

'_Not again...' _Naruto balled his hand into a fist, _'...I can not fail if I want to become Hokage!'_

'_Not again...' _Naruko gritted her teeth, _'...I will not be made into a fool again, I will not_ _be held back again!'_

'_Not again...'_ Iruka sighed, _'I don't think I could handle Naruto any longer, Oh Kami please let him pass I can't handle him another year.' he prayed in his head._

Iruka looked at Naruto and saw a fire burning in his eyes, Naruto jumped out of the ramen stand screaming, "I WILL PASS THIS EXAM AND BECOME HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!"

This earn a deadpan expression from Iruka, he started shaking his head, he looked at Naruko's face, it was a bright red. Was she embarrassed? That was understandable anyone would be after that, oh but he was dead wrong.

She stood up from the bar and walked outside, "**NARUTO! YOU LEFT ME HERE WITH THE BILL!**" she yelled. This was Iruka's cue to leave, he quickly did a handsign and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**(The next morning)**

"Oi! Naruto get up!" Naruko yelled as she slammed his door.

Naruto jumped out of his bed, "What the hell! Haven't you heard of knocking?" Naruto yelled in return to his sister's rude act. Damn what's her problem? He didn't do anything, did he? "What's the matter with you?"

"How could you forget baka! You left me to pay the bill yesterday!" Oh thats what he did, oops. She pulled a piece of paper out off her coat pocket, which most likely was the bill, "You owe me." she pointed at the bill.

"Oh really what about that time you left me to pay the bill when I won fair and square!" Naruto barked.

"I outsmarted you fair and square!"

"I outdumbed you fair and square!" Naruto pointed out. Naruko was still pointing at the bill with a deadpan expression on her face, as right side eye twitched. Her hand crushed the piece of paper.

She crossed her arms and walked down the hallway, "Just hurry up and get really." she called back to him. "If you're not ready in ten minutes I'm pulling you out of here with whatever you're wearing."

Naruto made a fist for victory, he didn't get a win that much so he took what he could get, and this was a huge win to him, and a giant lose to his sis financially.

'_WAIT ONLY TEN MINUTES!'_, yeah he needed to move or she would kick his ass. Naruto scrambled to get his things together and ran into the bathroom. Naruto took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. He had three minutes left. He threw his clothes on and adjusted his goggles on his forehead, and gave his reflection a grin, _'Time to pass this exam dattebayo!'_

Naruto ran out of the bathroom and stood by the front doorand waited patiently for his sister. His sister's door opened and she walked out of her room. She saw Naruto at the door.

"Good to see that you're ready for once." she puffed, "Lets go." she finished as they exited the apartment.

**(Scene change, at the academy) **

"Yeah I'm so gonna pass this exam." Kiba said with a arrogant smile and a bark from Akamaru, Inuzuka Kiba has brown spiky, messy hair, He has a animalistic appearance with two red fangs on his cheek that represents his clan, he was wearing a dark grey jacket with a fury hood and dark green pants and black sandals, "Hey what do you think Shino?" he turned to look up at the boy called shino.

Shino was the tallest in the class with tall messy brown hair, he was also wearing sunglasses and a sea-green jacket that had a high collar that covered half of his face, and his dark brown pants. "Why do you ask? You ask because you're scared and need reinsurance." he said calmly.

It took a while for Kiba to register the insult, well that how Kiba took it, "Hey, I'm not scared, take that back!" Kiba demand getting Akamaru to bark as he agreed with Kiba.

"Taking back what I just said would be agreeing with you, would is obviously at fault." Oh yeah Shino was going ham on the poor Inuzuka, and he didn't even know it.

"Shino!" Kiba roared.

"Hey could you two calm down Shikamaru is trying to sleep." a boy from the back of the room said while stuffing his face eating a bag of fiery doritos locos tacos falved cips. Akimichi Chōji has spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks like the rest of his clan. He was wearing black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, blue haori, over a white shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for 'food' on it, small, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. Oh and lastly he was overweight just a bit.

"No its fine Chōji." Said the boy that was sitting next to him with his head down, "I was gonna be woken up anyway by those two." he said in a bored tone. Nara Shikamaru has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. Initially he wore a simple pair of silver hoop earrings. He was wearing a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue, brown pants, and blue sandals.

"Those two?" his cubby friend asked not knowing who he was talking about.

"You mean the twins? Right!" Kiba cheered thinking he answered correctly, but seeing the pineapple shaped hair boy shake his head for no killed his attitude.

"No, I can deal with those two," he said with his normal lazy look, "It's Ino and Sakura. They're so troublesome." just as he finished the sliding door to the classroom in the back opened up as a hand was holding it open. Naruko entered while Naruto was holding the door for her.

"Why are you being so nice Naruto?" she said with her arms crossed.

Naruto was rubbing his neck sheepishly, "Well I did make you pay the bill on accident so I thought this was a way to pay you back."

"How long were you planning on being nice?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Aren't I always?" he asked confused still holding the door in the hallway, while his sister's eye twitched.

"Wow no pranks, for a week? I can live with that." Kiba inserted himself into their conversation.

"Actually, I give up pranking from this day forward. I will not have time for such troublesome pranks, if I want to become Hokage!" he said with a gleam in his eye.

'_Did he just say he 'won't have time for pranks'?' _Kiba thought with is jaw dropped a little.

'_Did he just say 'troublesome'?' _Shikamaru thought as he lifted his head and stared at Naruto.

"OH MY GOD! IT IS CONTAGIOUS! SHIKAMARU'S LAZINESS IS CONTAGIOUS!" Kiba screamed waving his hands in the air while Akamaru barked at him.

"Calm down dog boy. Its not contagious." Naruko assured him. Suddenly there was a loud bang down the hall. Naruto still being in the hallway he looked down the long hallway and notice two figures approaching him fastly. Naruto's eyes widened as they some how were gaining more speed at him. Then he noticed the red and purple outfits and knew exactly who they were. Naruto dived into the classroom, as the two figures were trying to enter at the same time and not succeeding.

"Get out the way Ino-pig! Naruto was holding the door for me!"

"In your dreams Forehead! He was holding it for me!"

Naruto poked his head out from under the table, "Actually I was holding the door for-" he never finished that sentence.

"Stay out of this!" they yelled in unison, Naruto hide back under the table that he dived under. They some how defied all logic as entered at the same time, "I'm here!" they said as their hands flew up and smacked each other on the side of their face like they punched each other.

Naruko did a facepalm, Chōji stopped eating his cips, Shikamaru muttered "troublesome", Kiba shaked his head, Shino didn't even care, and Hinata just poked her fingers together nervously. At least some things never change right?

"I soo beat you here forehead!" Ino provoked the long pink haired female next to her with a smug look. Yamanaka Ino is a fair-skinned girl of average height with green eyes, long, platinum blonde hair, which is always seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. She was wearing a pair of small silver hoop-earrings and purple, fairly revealing clothing, a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron-like skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also was wearing purple and white elbow warmers. One the prettiest girls in the class hands down, but she was loud and very bashful at times.

"Yeah, keep talking piglet." Sakura cracked at the long haired platinum blond beauty. Haruno Sakura has bright pink hair, large sea-green eyes, fair skin,and rather large forehead. Sakura was wearing a red qipao dress with white circular designs, without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, standard ninja sandals, and a blue ribbon in her hair. Even though having a large forehead she was still pretty in her own right.

"Hey wheres Iruka sensei?" Ino asked ignoring Sakura's remark, "I mean he should have been here by now." Ino said as she headed to her seat. Naruto finally came out from hiding under the table he after seeing enough dust bunnies to last him a lifetime. Really the janitor must be a Nara. Naruto then dust himself off and took his seat next to Naruko. Sakura was the last one to sit down she sat next to Hinata.

Hyūga Hinata has dark blue hair and fair skin. She also has the customary white eyes of her clan, her hair is in a short, levelled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She was wearing a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants.

"Hey Hinata! How are you today?" Sakura smiled at her, which she jumped a little in her seat at her name being called, "You ready for the exam?"

"H-He-llo S… Sakura-san." she tried to greet her formally, but stuttered in the process, "I-I studied m-my best. I... just... ho-pe that Naru… Na… Nar-uto-kun did also."

"That baka does not even know the meaning of studying." Sakura said with a snort.

Just then there was a 'poof' and a cloud of smoke formed from behind Iruka's desk. Iruka appeared holding a giant stack of papers in hand, he dropped them on his desk. "Alright class todays the day you will earn one of these," he said fixing his forehead protector, "let the exam… Began!" _'Oh yeah that line will never get old.' _

_**-**_**(Time Change)**

Naruto found himself sitting in a empty classroom as everyone else was already finished with the test part. How the hell did Kiba finish before him? He will never know. He was just sitting there, he knew he didn't do so hot on the test. That was a given. Why was there always so many setbacks for him? Well this was just his start for his road to glory. He need to pass this he had to, he could see it now, Naruto Uzumaki the failure, the orphan, the hated, becoming the most loved and appreciated person in the village, Naruto Lord Hokage. Has a good ring to it doesn't it?

The classroom door slid open as Iruka stepped in, "Hey Naruto you done yet?" he asked kindly.

"You bet Iruka sensei! I just finished I can't wait to show you what I got!" He pointed with his thumb to himself with a foxy grin on his face.

Iruka sweatdropped, "I can't wait." he said as he was waved the boy to follow him. Naruto hopped right out of his seat and jumped over the table. The attempt to look cool failed almost instantly as he fell face first on hard classroom floor. Iruka now had a deadpan expression on his face.

Naruto returned the same expression as he looked up at the man who watched the epic fail, "This never happened right?" Naruto pled Iruka to forget about his fail.

Iruka did have heart especially for him and his sister he smiled awkwardly at the situation, "What never happened?"

"This." Naruto said blinking on how he could forget that fast.

Iruka facepalmed, "Come on it's time to finish the exam." Naruto was still trying to figure out what the hell Iruka was talking about. Yes very curious indeed.

_**-(Thirty Minutes Later after the Taijutsu part)**_

"Very impressive Naruto," Iruka praised him, "full points, now its time for Ninjutsu part of the exam." Naruto had a gleam in his eyes at seeing the alone headband on the table meant for him in the middle of table between the two teachers.

Naruto nodded as understood. "Alright, lets start with the Transformation Technique, transform into any of the Hokage."

"You can do it Naruto." encourage the white hair shinobi sitting next to Iruka. Mizuki has shoulder-length, white hair with a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He was wearing the standard attire of the Konoha-nin and his forehead protector that he was wearing like a bandanna.

'_Any Hokage hm… oh I've got it.'_ Naruto made the necessary hand seal to perform the jutsu, as he gathered his chakra and tried to control it to the person who was in his mind.

"_Henge no Jutsu (__**Transformation Technique)**__" _he yelled. There was smoke covering the area Naruto just transformed.

Iruka had doubts in his mind, how was he going to look, a large nose, chubby cheeks, oh the suspense was killing him.

The smoke cleared and there standing in front of them was the fourth Hokage, if the two knew this was not a test or the fact that he disappeared, they would have started freaking out.

"How is this?" the copy of Minato asked with a calm expression, not only did he look like him but he sounded like him too?! WHAT THE HELL!

"Naruto how did you know how the fourth Hokage sounded?" Mizuki asked amazed but hiding his anger. Isn't it ironic that the boy picked him to transform into, or was that just him?

"Not what I was expecting but great job Naruto a perfect transformation!" Iruka smiled as he wrote down the happenings, seeing giant progress with him. "Alright next we have… Body Replacement Technique."

Naruto release the henge of the great hero of the village, _"Substitution Jutsu __**(Body Replacement Technique)**__._" Naruto didn't go that far, neither did the chair he tried to replace himself with. Naruto sighed out of disappointment.

Iruka looked at Mizuki and he looked at Iruka and shrugged, Iruka nodded as he started writing something down on his paper he was holding. Naruto groaned in disappointment, hey at least he didn't completely fuck up.

"Ok that needs some work… ok and lastly the Clone Technique." Iruka mentally sighed this technique was the downfall of both Naruto and Naruko, they just couldn't do it for some unseen reason.

'_Oh fuck I'm a goner, who was I kidding this Jutsu will screw me. Kami you bastard! You have done nothing for me but cause me great pain.' _he knew it was his weakness in the academy. Naruto sighed "Here it goes, _Bunshin no Jutsu __**(Clone Technique)**_!"Naruto made the three hand seals as he tried to control his unyielding chakra, to no success.

On the ground the was a white dead looking clone sprawled out on the floor. Mizuki had a face that said _'good try' _but like, '_what the hell is that thing on the ground.' _Iruka's hand was buried in his face by his facepalm. Well his sister was no better off anyway.

"Hey at least it showed up. You know." Naruto joked trying to make lite of the situation.

"That's the spirit Naruto! Don't give up, just get better." Mizuki smile warmly at him once again encouraging him.

"You bet Mizuki sensei!" Naruto cheered.

"Naruto!" Iruka's voice sounded pissed, "Do you know how close you came to failing?! There was no room for errors. You passed with a sixty scored a twenty -eight, on the writen, a twenty on Taijutsu, and a fourteen on the ninjutsu. You have so much you have to work on." Naruto's heart sank he felt terrible, "but…" Naruto locked eyes with Iruka, "you pass come and get yo-"

Iruka and Mizuki found themselves in a tight embrace by a very happy and crying Naruto. They looked at each other and then back at Naruto, "Thank you Iruka and Mizuki sensei you guys are the best," he cryed out of happyness, "I won't let you down."

Iruka took his hand and started messing with his hair like how an older brother would. "Naruto you earned it. I had my doubts, but you proved me wrong." he placed Naruto's goggles around his neck and place his blue forehead protector around his forehead.

Naruto gave them his grin that they were so use to. "Naruto just to let you know I believed that you could do it." Mizuki returned Naruto's smile, Iruka gave him a confused look.

"But I thought you said-" Iruka found himself in a headlock by Mizuki as Mizuki gave Iruka a nuggy. Naruto thought the scene was very comical as the two older ninja interacting like they were still his age.

"How about ramen to celebrate this amazing achievement!" Naruto yelled as he demand his rameny goodness right now. The two older shinobi looked at him, then grinned evilly at Naruto, who sweatdropped. Naruto knew what was crossing over their minds and Naruto would rather die than get nuggied "Oh hell no," Naruto made a hand seal, "_Oiroke no Jutsu __**(Sexy Technique)**_!", Naruto transformed into a beautiful naked girl with long black hair and a couple of white clouds were hanging around her private parts. The two older ninja stopped dead in their tracks and flew back behind their desk, with two giant nose bleeds.

Naruto quickly departed from the exam room, to head back to the main classroom, Naruto was half way there until a giant headed Iruka screamed at him "Naruto! You little brat!"

From a run to a drop dead sprint to get away from the giant head of Iruka that was following him._ 'How the fuck can he run with that giant ass head of his?'_ Not only did this defies gravity but just plain weird.

_**-(Scene change)**_

Mizuki was walking home with a heavy burden on his mind, _'How am I going to get that stupid Scroll of Seals. Those demon brats they had to pass on me. Even after my best attempts to mess with their taijutsu. Well there is always a plan B. That just so hard though, if I get caught...' _he stopped thinking when he heard his voice being called. He turned to see his childhood best friend Iruka running towards him, now his enemy. _'Uhg if it isn't the demon lover.'_, "Hey Iruka, what's the hurry?" he asked not caring that much.

"Hey you wanna come to get some ramen with me, Naruko, and Naruto?" he asked excitedly.

"Sorry Iruka I have to get home." Mizuki admitted with an apologetic smile.

"Ok I will see you later." Iruka waved back at, "Don't forget tomorrow, we have planning for next year!" Mizuki frowned at hearing that, he despised this job. This job its not what a true shinobi job is. He wanted to be on the front lines again he didn't see why the Hokage placed him here, but he despised him for it. The only good thing he got from this job was allowing that Kabuto brat to pass for Orochimaru, and getting that offer to join him. At first he was reluctant to join him after...

His hate for this village only grew stronger, he allied himself with Orochimaru to gain the awesome power that he said he would give him. Then he would join up with the snake, he knew he was a very dangerous man so he had be careful. He did a lot of his dirty work, but hey it was his kind of thing.

Mizuki had change his direction and now was heading back to the Hokage building, with one goal in mind to take that scroll.

_**-**_**(Scene change)**

"Hey old man! You are looking at Konoha's new ninja!" Naruto exclaimed pointing at his headband.

"Ah this some great news my number one customers are moving up in the world." Teuchi amused them.

"Naruto you look good in that headband." Ayame smiled, Naruto waved her off with little sign of a blush on his cheek, getting her to laugh.

"Well Naruto you passed, but you finished dead last." Naruto chimed in.

"Details, details… Wheres Iruka sensei." Naruto looked both ways in the stand and even stepped outside to see if he was coming. Naruto didn't get to look long enough as he was pulled back inside the ramen stand by his coat collar. Naruto looked up at his sister, she had an irritated look expressing over her features.

"Where do you think your going?" she asked/stated.

"I wasn't going to leave honest," he wave his hands in front of his face, "I was just looking for Iruka sensei!" he apologized, she sighed deeply.

"Iruka told me he was going to see if Mizuki sensei was going to come as well." Naruko informed Naruto of Iruka's plan.

"Thats cool! I like Mizuki sensei anyway." Naruto admitted with a sparkle in his eye. He really didn't know Mizuki that well but he seem cool and nice so he was A-ok in his book.

They heard one the flaps that was hanging over stand rustle which meant someone was entering, "Hey guys sorry I'm late, you guys didn't pig out without me did ya?" Iruka joked as he took his seat between the two.

"No we waited for you and Mizuki sensei, I guess he couldn't make?" Naruko said a little disappointed on the outcome, Naruto didn't seem to bothered by it tho.

"Well that just means more for us." Naruto laughed. "I'll have four orders of the pork on the double!" Naruto yelled.

"_Yep I'm broke and going to be in debt, after tonight." _Iruka assured himself.

_**-**_**(Scene change in front of the Hokage Tower)**

Mizuki was still thinking about just how his plan was going to work, he made sure that he was not followed or anything, but yet there he was standing in front of the building, just within the gates of giant compound, just standing there not moving. Until he felt a hand on his shoulder, Mizuki had a look of surprise, he turned to see a smaller man, but the most known man in the village, The Third Hokage.

"Hello Mizuki how are you this fine evening are you just as restless as me tonight?" he laughed with his pipe in his hand as walked away from Mizuki.

"Lord Hokage-sama! I wasn't expecting to see you?" Mizuki said with is a hint of shock.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was one of the greatest shinobi in the hidden leaf how in the hell was he going to get by him, simple he couldn't. Hiruzen laughed, "But I've been expecting you."

'_What… th… there is noway! How could he know… about… its that damn crystal ball_ _of his… but I thought that it was just a myth.' _Mizuki not wanting to be discovered so for now he'll play dumb," You have been expecting me?" Mizuki pretended to be shocked.

"Still want to play dumb?" Mizuki's heart stop hearing the Hokage say that, well now he knew it was over for him, "but before you say anything, tell me do you know why I made you an academy teacher?" Hiruzen asked he wasn't smiling anymore the friendly setting was completely destroyed by Hiruzen.

"..."

"..."

"You put me there so you could take me off the front lines, even though I completed the mission, all because I killed my teammate that was going to die anyway." Mizuki said with is hands quenching into fists.

"So thats what you believe?" Hiruzen turned his back to him.

"No. Its what I know! Orochimaru was right, that why you did this to me, as a punishment."

"Orochimaru had a hand in this event also didn't he? So he influenced you too?"

Hiruzen sighed deeply at hearing his student's name, _'even after all this time you still cause so much woe.'_

"No he promise to give me power! So I did this act for him!" he barked. Yep he was brainwashed like everyone else.

"Orochimaru does not care about you as soon as he gets what he wants he'll give you that power, but you will die either way. I asked you did you know why I made you academy teacher and you said I did it to punish you…" he paused, "I did it to help you."

"How is that so? How the hell is helping brats supposed to help me!" he spit.

"Simple I have give you the biggest thing any Kage could give you…" Hiruzen stopped hearing Mizuki laugh.

"Oh really any Kage, ha I guess you finally have lost your-" he shut up feeling a wave so of killing intent wash over him.

"MIZUKI! Listen to me! I gave you the future of the village! Those _'brats'_ as you call them are the future. You have been blinded by your own rage, and ambitions to realize the giant task you have been given. I believed you were not ready when I made Iruka a teacher, and when I did make you one I still believed you were not ready for you dumb hatred for the village. Don't listen to Orochimaru not just for just for your sake but also for Tsubaki."

Mizuki glared at him hearing Hiruzen say his girlfriends name, "Or are trying to get back at Iruka for surpassing you."

"That over grown hype never, and never will surpass me!" Mizuki growled in anger, "I'm-"

"You're confused I know, its obvious if you weren't you would already have what Orochimaru wanted you to get for him. That is why I still have hope for you to change your ways and not follow Orochimaru for a means to an end."

"I don't understand why don't you just kill me, or beat the information out of me like with Ibiki." It didn't make any sense, he knew why he was here, yet he was giving him a second chance? Why would he do that? He was going to betray the village, how in the hell was there still hope for him?

The old Hokage just chuckled at hearing Ibiki's name, "So thats what you want alright I'll-" Hiruzen saw Mizuki's mouth drop.

"No I didn't mean it!" he shouted trying to take back his words.

"Mizuki there is still hope for you, do you know what makes people strong, and no I'm not talking about the will of fire either."

"..."

"The reason any of us Hokage are strong and powerful is because we fight for the weak, for the helpless, and continue to. We fight and give our lives to protect the village its people, all their lives are more important than mine. This is how I became strong by placing everyone else burdens before my own. True power is gained when you have someone or something worth dying for."

Too say Mizuki was shocked was a big understatement.

"Follow me." the Hokage suggested,"There is nothing outside in the dark for you."

Hiruzen sighed to himself and started walking back into the giant red tower, Mizuki hesitated to follow the great Hokage to the red giant tower, but he did eventually. Hiruzen smiled to himself as he was finally able to stop someone from joining the dark side. Yep this was definitely going to be a long night for the both of them, but this was not going to be compared to how tomorrow was going to be. Long day indeed.

_**A/N: Alright people I fixed this chapter and add somethings in. I am going to reupload chapter two as well, and finish chapter three. The reason I uploaded chapter three unfinished was because I wanted people to know I didn't give up on this story so sorry this was late. So I might have chapter two reuploaded and fixed tomorrow some things will get changed around a bit so be ready.**___


	2. A new test

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all I can say is Naruto is like Prairie Farm's chocolate milk, I buy too much of it. -**_

_**The jinchūrikis**_

_**Episode: I**_

_**Chapter Two: A new test**_

Naruko was slow taking her time climbing up the stairs to the Hokage's office, she was summoned by a purple haired ANBU wearing a cat-like mask early this morning. She didn't have much time to get ready so she left her hair down.

Naruko finally reached the top of the stairs and her mind was racing going over all the possible reasons she was summoned, yet her mind wasn't completely with her because it was still very early.

When she reached the two doors that lead into the office, she yawned before she knocked lightly on the door.

"You may enter." came the friendly voice of Hiruzen she knew so well. She alway thought highly of the man, almost like her grandfather. When day Naruto call the him jiji it kinda stuck to him and he didn't seem to mind.

She open the door and smiled at her grandfather figure "Good morning jiji-san."

The older Hokage looked up from his desk drawer that held his crystal ball, he close the drawer,"Hello Naruko-chan. Its good to see you today." the old nan finish with a puff of smoke coming from his pipe.

"Yeah its good to see you too…" Naruko paused as she looked around the room nervously, before looking back at him, "...why exactly was I summoned here?"

Well now that the formalities were out of the way , it was time to start, "First of all I would like to congratulate you with your high score no the exam, an eight-four percent impressive." _'Impressive indeed.'_

"Thanks," she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly with a grin, "but I doubt that why you had me summoned." she replied.

The Hokage laughed a little, _'Very sharp, she saw thought the cover up.' _Sarutobi thought, "Correct, I saw something that both you and your brother both failed at in the exam."

"_Bunshin no Jutsu __**(Clone Technique)**_!", Naruko muttered.

"why is that?" Hiruzen had already expected that she knew. She was always very observant, it was always hard to keep her out of the loop.

"I think its because I have too much chakra, its impossible for me to control my chakra to that small level." Naruko answered in a thinking pose.

"I concur, you and Naruto-kun both have a massive chakra drive-"

"The Kyuubi." her answer got Hiruzen eyes to widen in realization that she already knew. The room was quiet, until Naruko let out a sigh, "If you are wondering how I knew, its simple. After being called fox brat, or overhearing someone say demon brats, you kinda put the pieces together. I always wondered where I got these from…" she said rubbing her whisker marks, "I thought it would be easy hunting down our parents because of them. I always wanted to know how they were."

Hiruzen alway knew she was clever, but this was a whole new level. Not only did she figure out she had the kyuubi, but she was even looking for her parents. Hiruzen could feel the guilt that he had and was going to have. "... I see, so you knew. Does Naruto-kun know also?"

"That baka wouldn't know even if someone spray painted your the kyuubi Naruto on are apartment building." she laughed, destroying Naruto's detective skills, the Hokage sweatdropped from behind his desk as Naruko continued to laugh making lit of matter at hands. "When he finds out…" she saw Hiruzen's, filled with sorrow, "he is going to find out right?" Naruko asked with a questioning look.

"No he's not ready." Hiruzen could feel Naruko's anger rising.

"I know Naruto's immature, but he deserves to know." she said with anger in voice.

"I'm sorry I don't think he can handle it." Hiruzen said with a apologist manorer.

"What, do you still plan on hiding the damn secret? Do you know how he would act if he found out that I knew and he didn't?" her emotions were getting the better of her as she raised her voice to him.

"You knew and you didn't tell him." Naruto's eyes widened for a second, then narrowed.

"I didn't know for sure! I didn't want him to be worried for nothing!" she threw her arm out in front of her in a swinging motion, "and I'll be damned if I was hiding something this big from him!", he could see tears in her eyes.

"Naruko control your emotions! I have made my decision!" the great professor barked. Even tho he yelled at her she was still standing there with that same look of anger, even if tears were falling she still managed to glare at him. Until she put a her hand on her face to cover it. Hiruzen stood up and put his arms round her like parent would to comfort their child.

"I know it's tough but in the end you will be thanking me for doing this. I hated keeping this a secret from you and your brother, but it was necessary and its still necessary. One day you will understand, there was always a method to my madness." he said holding her, like she was his own.

After a few moments, she calmed down. Hiruzen backed away from her and took something off of his desk. He had a scroll in his hands, he walked up to her and handed it to her.

"Her eyes were still puffy from her crying early, "W-what is it?"

"You're going to need it make sure you show that to your brother." Hiruzen said with his usual smile, "You're going to like it."

She opened it, she read a little bit of it and once again she wanted to cry again, but this time out of happiness, Hiruzen found himself in a hug once again.

**(The Uzumaki's Residents, minutes later)**

Naruto had woken up to his alarm clock going off randomly at a time he didn't set, maybe it was his sister waking him up so that he would be ready for registration. Naruko and Naruto were always looking after each other, Naruto had always did what he could for Naruko.

Naruto rubbed his eyes, then let out a loud yawn, yep it was still too early for him. Naruto threw the covers off of him as he kicked his legs over the side of his bed. He blinked try to get his eyes readjusted to the light in the room. Once they were readjusted he stood up from his bed and dragged his feet to his closet. He grabbed his clothes for day, and carried it to the bathroom to take his morning shower.

Naruto locked the door just for the hell of it, he put his clothes on the counter. He got undressed and looked into the mirror. Naruto eyes widened as he saw something he'd never seen before, on his belly was a circular seal on it. He suddenly got a feeling of his stomach dropping, uneasiness and something felt out of place.

Naruto shook his head and to his surprise it was gone along with the uneasy feeling. _'What the hell was that? Never seen that before.' _Naruto thought as he got into the shower. That seal was still on his mind, he had no idea where, or why he saw it. Naruto try to forget it as the hot water ran down his body.

'_Great this is going to be on my mind all damn day.' _ Naruto thought, _'I wonder if Naruko would know something? Yeah she's smart she must know something about it." _Naruto mental commended his sister.

After his shower he checked his stomach again, to find it bare and no sign of what he seen ten minutes ago. Maybe it was trick of the eyes, or something like. Naruto got dressed and adjusted his ninja headband and placed his ski goggles around his neck.

He heard the front door open and close, which was weird why would Naruko be wandering around outside for? "Hey sis, where were you."

Hearing her brothers voice only made her feel worse, this damn secret was going to kill her. They didn't really keep secrets from each other, not like there was something that was wroth hiding between them. It just didn't feel right to her, but she was order by her own leader not to even speak to him about it.

"H-hey…" damn it she stuttered.

Naruto didn't miss her stutter, " Something wrong?" Naruto poked his head out of the bathroom.

'_Well besides you having the Kyuubi inside of you then no.'_, "Not really… just a little nervous about what group I'm going to be in thats all.", she sort of lied to her brother, in reality she was nervous about the squad line up.

Naruto didn't even think about that, what was he going to do if he wasn't on the same squad as his sister. Things wouldn't be the same the two were fast thinkers that thought on fly, she may have the brains and a unyielding will, Naruto also had the unyielding will, he may not be as smart as his sister, but he was stronger and tougher then her.

The two just stared at each other, "What happens, happens…" Naruto said with a sad smile. Naruto came into the living room, and Naruko smiled seeing how caring her old brother was. They hugged each other, "...and besides if they put us on separate teams…

I'm going to prank the shit out of the them." Naruto laughed, this phrase got both Uzumakis to laugh uncontrollably.

Once she regained composer she pulled out a scroll from the inside of her jacket, "I ran into the Hokage, and he gave me this," she tossed him the scroll, "A gift you should start studying it."

Naruto opened the scroll, he read the first line a big fox grin broke across his face.

_**-**_**(The Hokage's Office)**

Hiruzen was deep in thought looking over reports, and complaints about the village. Yes the most boring part of the job. Then he pictured Naruto doing this same paperwork, but he was passed out asleep at the desk. He chuckled to himself.

There was a knock at his door, disrupting his thoughts, "Enter." Hiruzen announced. The door slowly opened to show a man with white hair, "Ah, Kakashi. What do I owe this unexpected pleasure for?", Hiruzen greeted him. Hatake Kakashi was a taller shinobi and very fit, he was wearing the standard Jōnin attire and on his hands he has metal-plated fingerless gloves. He also wears his forehead protector on a simple blue band, tilted to the left to cover his left eye and a mask which obscures the lower-half of his face, only revealing his right eye. He also wears a chain necklace.

"Hello Hokage-sama." Kakashi address his Kage, "Today the day where I get my team right?" he asked planly. Hiruzen nodded to confirm his question, "What time do I need to show up at."

"Eleven." answered Hiruzen, as Kakashi nodded.

"Good, I don't want be late." Kakashi finished, Hiruzen had a unamused frown plastered on his face.

"I wouldn't keep them waiting if I were you." Hiruzen informed the great copycat ninja.

"Oh?" the copycat replied.

"Especially the team you asked for, two hotheads, a dog, and cool collective one." Hiruzen said matter of factory.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"She knows by the way, about the Kyuubi." Hiruzen said as he turned away to look out the window, Kakashi visible eye widened a little bit at hearing that, "She seemed to figure it out on her own, she put all the pieces together."

"Well it wasn't that difficult." Kakashi concluded, it was a well kept secret, but after the harassment they got yeah it would have gotten out anyway.

"I suppose." Hiruzen turn around in his chair to face the Jōnin.

"What about Naruto does he know yet?"

"No, not yet anyway. Its up to Jiraiya when he does and by who." Hiruzen recalled his promise that he made years ago with his white haired student about the young Uzumaki's.

"Oh." he said as he pulled out a orange book, which got Hiruzen to raise an eyebrow.

"Speaking of my student. I see that you read Jiraiya's work." Hiruzen chuckled, "I wouldn't let her see you read that."

"Really, whys that?" Hatake lifted his head from the amazing piece of literature that is Icha Icha Praise.

"You should know, she loves to read, and seeing her sensei read something will spark her interest, and she'll go out to read it." Hiruzen pointed out.

Kakashi returned back to his book, right before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke he said, "I'll be careful, mother."

_**-**_**(At the Academy Hours Later)**

"Quiet down kids," Iruka spoke up from his desk in front of his old students, "As of this day I am no longer you sensei, but I'm still your superior."

'_Oh, good Kami why do you forsake me. Just give us our damn teams all ready! Iruka's speeches take forever to get the point._' Naruto thought as he slammed his head on his desk, "Another boring speech." Naruto thought aloud.

"What was that you ingrate! Even on your last day you're a pain in the ass!" Iruka braked with his big head no jutsu. Naruto fell backwards out of his chair.

Naruko shook her head in disapproval, at her so called older brother, everyone else was use to this by now.

Iruka cleared his throat and continued, "AS I was saying I am very proud of you all, and don't forget I will always be here to guide you through your ninja career who knows maybe you might teach me something new down the road. I wish the best for you all." Iruka finished his speech.

"Now I will tell you all your teams and your Jōnin sensei." everyone's eyes were on Iruka and waited to hear their names called, "First team is…" Iruka went down the line, as he did the respected Jōnin came in and took out their team.

"Team eight is Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, and Hyūga Hinata, your Jōnin sensei is Yūhi Kurenai." a fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender build walked into the room. She has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

'_Aw… wanted to be on Naruto-kun's team.' _Thought Hinata disappointed on her team out come.

Sakura was pretty cool with her team she liked Hinata, but Shino kinda creeped her out, especially with the bugs. _'Why couldn't he be on the same team as Ino-pig, let her have the fun of crushing his damn bugs all day.'_

'_Not the most desirable outcome I was expecting.' _Shino thought.

Kurenai waited patiently for the said genin to get up, and when they did they left with their new sensei.

"Team nine is Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruko, and Uzumaki Naruto, your Jōnin sensei is Hatake Kakashi. He is currently running a little bit late at the moment." He held back a large amount of laughter. He wish he could stay to see just how long they had to wait, this was a good punishment for Naruto after that outburst a little while ago.

"Hey Naruto, looks like we are on the same team after all." Naruko cheered.

"Yeah, this is going to be great!" Naruto cheered with his sister.

"Hey! What about me and Akamaru?" Kiba was a little offended by them not noticing him and his furry companion.

Iruka was one of the people who didn't want Naruto or Naruko on his team because he never passed a team before. Did he not want a team? Or was he waiting for the right team? Iruka wanted to pull his hair out, he was going to have a talk with the Hokage after he finished.

"Ok and lastly, Team ten is Akimichi Chōji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino, your Jōnin sensei is Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka finished the listing.

"Alright Shikamaru we're on the same team." said Chōji with his mouth full of cips.

"You know its not polite to talk with your mouth full." Ino corrected Chōji.

"Yep this team is going to be troublesome, what a drag." Shikamaru commented on his team._ 'Of all the blonds in this class he had to pair me with Ino.'_

"What is that suppose to mean!" Ino snapped taking his comment to heart.

"I see what you mean Shikamaru." Chōji agreed with his best friend. Ino gave him a glare that sent shivers down his back.

"Ok where are my brats. " said a tall man, with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, and beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also was wearing the Twelve Guardian Ninja sash that had the kanji for "Fire" marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

"Nice entrance Asuma." Iruka said with a sweatdrop, Asuma waved him off.

"Let's go, follow me." the man said, his team stood up and walked out before him into the hallway Alsuma closed the door behind him, leaving Iruka and team nine. _'How ironic' _thought Naruko.

"Will I have to go speak with the Hokage, just wait here for Kakashi to arrive." Iruka informed them on his departure.

"Ok see you later Iruka sensei." Naruto side with a grin and a wave, "we'll hold down the fort," Naruto said.

'_Thats what I'm afraid of.'_

_**-**_**(With Kakashi, looking Through a picture with its eyes cut out)**

'_So this team nine uh. He looks much like you… sensei.' he looked over at Naruko, 'she looks like you also… I think.' _Kakashi continued to watch the team. The three were getting along well for now any way.

Well that last for ten minutes until Kiba started with Naruto then everything got blown out of proportions. Kiba, Akamaru, and Naruto ended up stop fight once they received death glares by other blond in the group.

'_So those two are the hotheads, and she's the peace keeper. I wonder if they will work together to pass my test. Well I think I kept them waiting long enough.' _Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_**-**_**(In the classroom)**

"Where the hell is he?" Kiba groaned, Akamaru barked to get his attention, "What is it boy? What about Naruto." hearing her brother's name she turn to Kiba. Kiba then noticed Naruto having a chalkboard eraser in his hand, he was about ready to spring into action.

"Naruto! I swear if you give our new sensei a bad impression I will kill you." Naruko swore.

"Aw you're no fun sis, one last prank?" Naruto gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Didn't you already say that when we took pictures for registration?"

"Ahahaha! Oh Kami that was good the Hokage was so pissed!" Kiba laughed and Akamaru jump around on his spot on the ground.

"I'm surrounded by the intellectual inferiors." she puffed when they both blinked with dumbstruck looks, she facepalmed when Akamaru titled his head at her.

"Uh sis…?"

"Yeah Naruto?"

"So that means no pranks... right?", Naruko's eye twitched along with the fake smile.

"I think you broke her Naruto." Kiba smirked.

"AHH! NARUTO DROP THE ERASER! KIBA WIPE THAT DUMB LOOKING SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!" Naruko roared. Naruto dropped the eraser on the spot Kiba stood still looking straight forward Akamaru whimpered and hide under the table.

She recollected herself and sat back, _'Any time now sensei.'_

The door slid open and in popped Kakashi, "Yo. My first impression is… interesting, meet me on the the roof." He said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I swear when I learn that damn jutsu." Naruto muttered as he walked it to the hallway, Naruko and Kiba followed him.

When they got to the roof, Naruko notice him put a way a small orange book. Yep she was already liking her sensei already not only did he seem cool but he also reads.

The three sat down in front of their white hair sensei, "Ok good to see you all know how to get to the roof… so lets get to the introductions, tell me your name, what your hobbies are, your likes, your dislikes, and finally your ambitions." Kakashi continued, "Let me start… my name is Hatake Kakashi, my Hobbies, you don't need to know, my likes and dislikes don't concern you, and I don't really have any ambitions. Ok blond with the goggles around your neck you'll go first."

Naruto nodded, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto my hobby was pranking, My likes are family and friends, and eating a Ichiraku ramen, my dislikes are our people who hurt my family or friends, and my dream is to become Hokage!" Naruto finished.

'_So he wants to be like his father, he also is loud.' _Kakashi observed Naruto. "Ok, you with the dog, your next."

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba, my-" Akamaru barked, "Oh sorry buddy, and this is Akamaru, our hobbies are training, and taking Akamaru out for walks, my likes are hanging out with friends and family, my dislikes are people who make fun of me or Akamaru, My dream is to become the best Inuzuka and finally beat mom!" he said shaking his fist, remembering his defeats against his mother.

'_Just like any Inuzuka wanting to be the most dominant one.'_, "Ok and you with the ponytails your up." Kakashi said, Naruko raised her eyebrow.

"Don't you already know our names?" she asked.

"I rather hear it from you." Kakashi informed.

"Alright then… my name is Uzumaki Naruko, reading and assisting my brother with escapades seem to be my only avocation, my likes are reading, my family, friends, and eating at Ichiraku, I disapprove arrogance and intolerance, my aspiration is to help my brother achieve his goal." she smiled brightly hoping she impressed her sensei with her huge vocabulary. Kiba was completely lost along side Naruto.

'_What a vocabulary for someone fresh out of the academy to have. Smarter than she looks, not only does she have Kushina's rage by that loud outburst in the classroom, but she has her father's brain. Her and her brother both have the same love of ramen that Minato and Kushina both had. Kiba is just like the rest of his clan, and Akamaru… is Akamaru… maybe I can get him to talk like my Ninkin? So I guess this team would work out if they pass.' _Kakashi took in all the information that he received from the young ninja, before he decided to inform them on the not so little test tomorrow, "Now that all the introduction are over… you will have a test tomorrow. We will meet at training ground nine at eight in the morning, be ready like you're going on a mission for tomorrow, lastly I advise you to not eat anything before test. Any questions?" and of course there was.

Three hands shot up, and Kakashi simply looked at them before he shunshin away.

"Fucker, why even ask if he was going to leave any way?" Kiba growled, along side Akamaru.

"Yeah, I agree with Kiba. What do think sis?" Naruto and Kiba both turned to look at her.

"I see it as his tactic." she said in a thinking pose with her eyes closed still analyzing their predicament.

"A tactic?" Kiba raised his eyebrow at the thinking girl.

"Ok I know what we need, Kiba do you access to your clans armory?"

"Of course I do! Mom gave me access yesterday after I passed the academy exam. I don't have access to the explosives tho. Why do you ask?"

"We're going to need lots of weaponry to even survive against Kakashi, and thats only if he lets us survive."

"Lets us survive I'm confused." Naruto said with his eyes squinted.

"He's a Jōnin Naruto, a Jōnin. The only two things higher than him are the ANBU, and jiji. He could beat us with both hands tied behind his back. He most likely wants to test our skills. Kiba what ever you can get your hands on bring it. Also how are you at your clans technique?"

"Oh yeah," he said with a conadent smirk, "we sooo got this, right Akamaru?" Kiba looked down at his dog who barked in return.

"Hey um sis… what about me?" Naruto asked looking down in the dumps.

"Naruto you attack head on you'll be distraction, while I set up the master plan and Kiba and Akamaru-" Akamaru barked hearing his name being called Naruko smiled at the pup getting him to wag his small tall, "you'll guys will find an opening to assist Naruto."

"Got it." Naruto and Kiba both nodded in unison.

"Good, know I don't know if you guys are as hungry as I am, but I'm going to Ichiraku's ramen. Come with?"

"Sis did you have to ask?"

"Yeah I'm pretty hungry myself, how about you Akamaru? Does ramen sound good?" Kiba picked up his dog who barked happily wagging his tail like a… crazy dog?

_**-**_**(At The Hokage's Office)**

Boy oh boy. Today seemed to be a day of unexpected visits first Kakashi, Now Danzō was here complaining about how he put both Naruto and Naruko on the same team. He really shouldn't stick his nose in things that don't concern him.

Shimura Danzō appears to be a frail, old man, who normally walks around with a cane. He has black, shaggy hair, and his right eye is bandaged. Danzō has had an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his youth. He was wearing a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged for some unseen reason.

"Hiruzen this completely foolish, you should split them up to divide and conquer." he said outrage at his unwise team placement.

Hiruzen was about to put him in his place when a knock came from the door, oh great today was full of unexpected visits. "Hold on Danzō, you may enter." Hiruzen called. To both of their surprisement it was Iruka.

"Oh excuse me for interruption, but lord Hokage I have to ask for Naruto and Naruko to be taken off team nine." This surprised both elders, Danzō now seeing more fuel to feed the fire he already started, he took matters into his own hands.

"Even your subordinance disagree with your Half-baked Ideas." Danzō sipt.

Hiruzen ignored the crack at his wisdom, "Why do you disagree with my decision, this very unlike you." Hiruzen notice a change in his attitude.

"Isn't obvious?", Danzō started, "He is obviously fed up with your vacuous decisions." Danzō informed Hiruzen.

Hiruzen almost lost his composer at Danzō's harassment.

"Well I disagree with the team placement only because they are on Kakashi's team. They all worked hard and Kakashi has never passed a team before." Iruka reinformed the Hokage on his decision and Kakashi's academy's track record. Now it made sense, he didn't care about Danzō's divide and conquer idea. He was worried because Kakashi wasn't going to pass them and send them back to the academy.

This angered Danzō even more, he put them on a team with Kakashi Hatake, and he never passed a team? No this won't due, other villages where on the move and if, no when they attacked their greatest weapons were still in the academy?

"I demand that the Uzumakis are taken off that team, we need to be prepared when other villages attack, we can't have them stuck in the academy when they do." Danzō pointed out.

"If they-" Danzō cut Hiruzen off.

"When they do." Danzō fixed Hiruzen statement.

"Kakashi won't fail them. He asked specifically for this team, if you ask me he is very selfish, he said he failed every team because of their lack of team work. He didn't pass them because they weren't his sensei son and daughter." Hiruzen chuckled even with the all the stress they have caused him, "I'm not as foolish as Danzō says I am, I also put them on that team because Kakashi most likely could stop them from transforming into the kyuubi." Hiruzen informed them of his master plan.

Danzō turned and stormed out of the office and slammed the door in defeat. Iruka looked down at the ground that he was so blind and doubted Hiruzen. "It looks like I made the right decision on you being Naruto and Naruko's teacher." Hiruzen smiled warmly at the man. Iruka looked up at Hiruzen with his eyes widened a little,"You care so much about them, and only talk highly about them, but you don't have to worry they will be fine, and if you are still not convinced you can come back here tomorrow and watch them with me, when they take their test with Kakashi." a big smile crossed Iruka face.

"Thank you lord Hokage, I appreciate it… Oh no I got to go, and get ready! Mizuki set up a double date with me I got to go! Later." Iruka disappeared from Hiruzen's office. Hiruzen laughed a little at Iruka disappearance. It was good to hear that Mizuki was still being friends with him, he remember his long and tiring talk/argument with him, but in the end he was able to see the errors of his ways.

Hiruzen promoted Mizuki to T&I division, to help out with information on Orochimaru. and he was doing the well with in the T&I on his first day, from the feedback on him. They keep a close eye on him all round the clock just in case, but overall it seemed like he was enjoying the promotion.

Today was a good day, and tomorrow he gets to watch a Uzumaki smackdown match.

_**-**_**(Later that Night with Mizuki outside a restaurant) **

Mizuki was waiting for his so called best friend to show up, they were eating at a restaurant in the North part of the village. The North area of the village was definitely the riches part of the village because it was the safest area of the village, due to it being so close to the Hokage tower. Mizuki still had lots of anger towards Iruka, but this was the least he could do in hope to rekindle their friendship.

'_Iruka please don't be late.'_ Mizuki was starting to sweat at how the situation would end up if he was late.

At last Iruka showed up in poof of smoke, "Hey Mizuki! I'm not late, I'm I?" Iruka asked hoping he wouldn't start the night off with a bad impression for his tardiness.

Mizuki smiled at him arriving just in time, "No your just in time, Iruka follow me to the table." Mizuki lead Iruka to the door once Iruka stepped in he saw Tsubaki sitting in a booth table. She has dark eyes and long black hair which she wears braided down her back with jaw length bangs framing either side of her face. She was wearing a simple red dress with a white, off-the-shoulders blouse.

She hadn't noticed the two just yet, then Iruka noticed the women sitting across from her, Iruka's eyes widened in realization of just who she was.

Mizuki was about to call out to Tsubaki when Iruka grabbed him by his collar. Surprised by his friends action he went wide eyed when he found himself pinned on the outside wall of the establishment, "I-Iruka?!" Mizuki was practically speechless.

"Mizuki is that who I think it is?" Iruka returned his wide eyed expression, they both popped their heads into restaurant, the women sitting across from Tsubaki, was no doubt beautiful. She has light brown, pupil-less eyes, and black hair which has a blue tint to it which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She is was wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She was wearing a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wristwatch, and pale grey shin guards. She was wearing a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

They both pulled their heads back outside, Iruka had a look on his face that was pieceless to Mizuki, "Thats Mitarashi Anko. Isn't it?"

"Oh I hadn't noticed." Mizuki said with a sheepishly smile, well he told Iruka he would get him a hot date, and he sure did deliver. He never said she would be sane, but this was the perfect payback and tonight he only felt sorrow for his friend.

"Hadn't noticed?"Iruka said as a storm cloud hovered over him.

"Oh come on Iruka grow a pair, she isn't that bad." Mizuki tried to incite him.

"Oh you're not the one whos on a date with her maybe I can-" Iruka found a strong killing intent coming from Mizuki.

"What stand her up? Are you crazy? She'll intagate me to find out that you stood her up, then proceed to kill me, then kill you slowly I might add." Mizuki got the chills thinking about it, "And its only one date its not like you have to marry her or anything like that." Mizuki told him in a nice way

"Yeah I guess you're right." Iruka said with a not-so-confident smile.

"Thats the spirit Iruka," Mizuki said as he put his arm around Iruka, "Oh by the way you might want get rid of that smile or find a new one because that smile you have on, oh she'll eat you live." Mizuki said shaking his head, Iruka took it as a joke, "Yeah play it off look smooth, cool, like how I asked out Tsubaki." Mizuki smirked as they walked into the restaurant.

"Oh really I was there when you asked her out, you were a nervous wreck." Iruka smirked back. Oh no he didn't.

"Oi! At least I have a girlfriend."

"That I introduce you to." well Iruka sure knew how to play the confident bastard doesn't he.

"Whatever, Hey Tsubaki we're here." Mizuki waved to his girlfriend to get her attention, "Mizuki-kun, you just missed such an interesting story." she said with a smile. Mizuki sat down next to Tsubaki as he put his arm around her, Iruka walked up to the table, He say the grin on Anko's face, well Iruka sighed to himself he heard about this specific Kunoichi before, about how crazy she was.

Iruka sat down next to her, and brace himself on how this was going to go.

_**-**_**(Next Morning, Uzumaki Apartment) **

Kiba was outside waiting for the two members of his team to come out. Akamaru was in the boy's hood sleeping soundly, resting for the so called big test. He wasn't tired he was hungry, very hungry. Kiba the night before asked his mom about getting some weapons, he got everything on the list, but for some reason his mother gave him an explosive tag? He loved his mom for coming through like that, time to make some noise.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto said excitedly coming down the steps of his apartment Naruko was following him, "Ready to kick some ass?" he said with a grin.

"Oh yeah! Sensei is going to be blown away, literally mom gave me an explosive tag, I don't know why but she just saved our asses." Kiba returned Naruto's grin.

"Alright team nine let get training grounds." Naruko, Naruto, and Kiba were as ready as they were going to get.

Once they got there, the layout of training grounds nine was a good size field with a large open area, and in the back was was waterfall with large pond, trees scattered the area around the pond. Around the open area was a forest that in closed them in, a large rock in the middle of the field with a giant oak tree next to it, and three rock like pliers.

Naruko had an idea of what they might be doing, and hopefully she was right.

"Hey who wants to bet that he is going to show up a hour late?"

"I'll take you up on that bet. Let's say twenty Ryō?" Naruko said.

"You got yourself a deal!" easiest money ever.

Naruko put her hand out, as she waited to be paid, Kiba looked at her weird before a cloud of smoke appeared out of nowhere. Kiba cried anime tears handing her over the money.

Naruto leaned over next to Kiba, "Never take a bet with Naruko she will always win." he whispered.

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE TOLD ME THAT BEFORE I MADE THE BET!?" Kiba yelled that Naruto held back that important information about Naruko.

"Ah it's good to see you know your way around the village," Kakashi eye smiled, "Alright let's get started shall we?"

"Hai!" they said in unison.

"Ok," Kakashi started digging through his pockets, he stopped when he pulled out two bells, "Alright your job is simple really, all you have to do is get one of these from me."

"But theres is only two of them?" Kiba said.

"Right, I only have two open spots on this team, so the person who does not get one will go back to the academy." Kakashi said coolly as he tied the bells on the side right of his pants. Naruko smiled hearing him say that, he's playing everyone against each other. It was a good tactic she admitted but for someone like her… it wouldn't work.

"WHAT!" Kiba said aloud, he came so far and now he had to fight two twins that would look out for each other, good thing he had his buddy Akamaru to help him out.

'_You mean even if I passed the exam he could still fail us!' _Naruto gritted his teeth, he couldn't fail not now, he came so far he was the underdog, deadlast, no matter, he was going to pass this test just like he passed the exam.

"This test has sixty-six fail percentage, only the strongest can stay on my team. Alright you have to… twelve to get the bells from me," he pulled a small clock out of his pocket, ",hope you didn't eat anything." He put the clock on one of the three pillars.

"Hai." Kiba and Naruto said in unison.

"They mean no sensei." she told Kakashi, both boys dropped their heads in shame.

"I see, and lastly the only way you are ever going to get these bells away from me is coming at me with the intention of killing me. Good luck tho." he eye smiled at them.

Naruko looked at both boy and sighed loudly, so that everyone could hear her, _'Those bakas fell for it. What would these two do if I wasn't on this team?'_

"I'll give you ten seconds to hide and ready yourselves." he turned away from them, "Ten…"

Kiba jumped away from them, and hide in the tree line Naruko motioned to Naruto to follow her. They disappeared into the tree line after Kiba, Naruko knew both Naruto and Kiba both got tricked.

"Kiba… Kiba." Naruko called out looking for the boy and his dog.

"Sis we don't need him." Naruto was sure they could beat Kakashi by themselves, "and besides if we get those bells from him we will pass."

"No we won't, this is an exercise for teamwork baka, he doesn't care if we get the bells or not because there is no way for one of us to actually beat him. Even with teamwork we can't beat him. He told us us the fail rating for two reasons , one was to make his story more believable, and the second was a clue to the actual exercise, because most teams out of the academy don't know that much about teamwork thats why there is such a high fail rating." she explained everything to Naruto and Kiba that was hiding in a tree not that far away. "I know you're in that tree Kiba, you wanna pass right, or do you want to go back to the academy for another year."

"Fuck that!" he dropped out of tree on the right side of them, ", I can't believe I was tricked that easily! Come on Akamaru lets get that white haired cyclops!" Kiba found himself being held back from going anywhere.

"Whoa there tiger, we need a battle plan, not only to show off our skills but our team work as a whole." she let go of him then she got a devious idea, "How about we let him think he tricked us? Naruto I have a plan…" she said ominously.

"Dude your sister scary…" Kiba whispered to Naruto

"You don't even know." he whispered back to Inuzuka

**(With Kakashi)**

Kakashi was reading his book in peace, still wondering when they were going to attack, are going to be like all the others, or will they work toge-

"Oi! Kakashi! Get ready to…"

"Naruto! Get lost I'll fight him first!" Kiba jumped down next to him.

"Kiba! I'm going to fight him first!" Naruto shot back.

"Yeah right the deadlast is going to defeat him." he mocked him.

Naruto lunged at Kiba with his fist cocked back, _'Yep they fail.' _Kakashi found himself in between the two stopping them before things escalated even more.

"You two obviously-!" Kiba grabbed Kakashi legs and Naruto grabbed his arms, "!"

"_Fang Passing Fang__** (Fang Over Fang)**__!__" _Two spinning vortexes came flying at him, They slammed into him, after the attack Kiba and Akamaru stopped their attacks and landed on their feet. The Kiba and Naruto that were holding Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke, Kiba and Akamaru that was in his Human beast transformation looked down at a destroyed log.

"Damn it!" Kiba smelt the air trying to pinpoint his position, Kiba's eyes widen when he found him, he and Akamaru jumped in the air as two hands just missed grabbing him and his buddy underground.

Kakashi popped out from the ground,_ 'I see now, that was a distraction to catch me off guard, get me in a hold and finish me off. Good tactic too bad It didn't work, and those were shadow clones and one was henged.', "_I'm impressed a little, you're going to have to better than that I'm afraid."

"Oh, that, me and Akamaru are just getting warmed up." crack his neck.

Kakashi would have said something if he didn't get stabbed by ten thrown shurikens, lucky he substituted with another log.

Naruko was the one who threw the shurikens, she knew Kakashi had to have seen where they came from. Naruko hopped out of the tree the only thing tho that was weird was that Kiba nor Kakashi were there the field was empty, then it became dark all around her she saw the villagers just looking at her like they always do. That fucker put her in a Genjutsu what an asshole!

Naruko dispelled the the jutsu to find herself tied up hanging upside down in the same tree she was hiding in, she sighed that she was beaten so easily, but today was her lucky day the ropes weren't that hard to get out of. It would only take a minute.

'_One down two to go.' _Thought the experience Jōnin. Kakashi was now standing behind Naruto who still hadn't noticed him, but if only Kakashi saw the grin on his face that said other wise, trap set. Clones popped up all round Kakashi and engaged him in Taijutsu the Jōnin was forced out of the forest that he stumbled upon Naruto in. There was just too many to fight standing back there where they could pop out of anywhere.

'_So many clones. Simply stunning, Their Taijutsu needs work tho.'_

Kakashi felt a presence behind him, the real Naruto try to swipe his legs out from under him, Kakashi jumped over him and landed behind him and grabbed the boys arm and tossed him in the direction of the pond. But before he hit the water he was caught by Kiba… uh... no Akamura, it was one of the two.

"Uh thanks… Akamaru?" he got a bark in return, yep it was Akamaru alright. "good boy!" he petted the human transformed dog on his head. Kiba appeared next to him.

"You alright?" Kiba asked

"You kidding, hey where Naruko?" Naruto asked he still had his eyes on the Jōnin.

"I don't know, do you think he got her?" Kiba asked if she was down and out it would have to be up to them to save the day, like saving a damsel in distress!

Well that was all very good in all but Naruko revealed herself coming out of the tree line, holding a rope, with two exact copies of herself that disappeared once she got to the rest of her team.

Things weren't looking too good now, they were hungry, and Kakashi was making them look like fools.

"So hungry…" Naruto said.

"Yeah tell me about it." Kiba agreed.

"I got something you two can eat…", she dropped her bag she was carrying.

"You broke Kakashi rule?" Kiba asked, did he really care no.

"There was no rule, he advised us not to eat, and he said be ready like your going on a mission so I did. Now get your energy back I'll fight him." her tone made them do as they ordered.

How in the hell could they beat him if they had no energy at all? Naruko walked up to confront Kakashi, "So it looks like you know what your, but coming to confront me alone was a mistake." he said.

"Not really I'm buying them time to get their energy back." she surged, "and besides I'm the only one who hasn't shown anything I can do you yet beside my dead aim."

'_So she figured out that much huh, and from a moment ago it looks like she can do shadow clones too.', _Kakashi gave her a bring it on hand movement.

"_Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu __**(Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)**_!", she formed the hand sign as thirty clones came out of thin air, and surrounded Kakashi.

"I see you and your brother have the same technique, but from the looks of it your better then him." Kakashi noticed the difference between both blonds.

'_You could not be more wrong, I won't say it out loud but… he learned that before I did.'_

Kiba and Naruto were eating what Naruko had packed in her bag at a rapid rate, like they were dying from starvation. Well Kiba and Akamaru were but Naruto want to hurry up and help his sister.

Kakashi was waiting for Naruko to make the first move.

**KABOOOOOOM!**

An explosion rocked the training fields, Kakashi turned to see just what the hell was going on. But he missed the grin on one of the clones as all the other clones pretended to act the same as Kakashi.

One clone attacked his blindside Kakashi was an elite but he had to admit it was a go- No it was an amazing plan. Just one question plagued his mind just where the hell did she get explosive tags?

Kakashi blocked the first clone then he was bumrushed by the constant bombardment of clones. He found himself dispelling clone after clone, in a non stop taijutsu battle. Until there was only two left, one clone and one Naruko Uzumaki, both breathing heavily.

Kakashi seeing it was time to take the offensive, wanting to close the distance between them so she could not make any more clones. With blinding speed he appeared in front of her, he sent a kick to the clone to fast for it to stop it.

Poof

Kakashi then attacked Naruko, he sent her sailing through the air after doing a combo of punches and kicks, of course not even half as hard as he could. She rolled on the ground until her brother caught her.

"Bastard." she said under her breath as she tried to recuperate from the damage done by her so called sensei.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to pass, oh and looky here were almost out of time. One minute left." Kakashi started to tease them on their skills lacking decency.

"Kiba you hit him first have Akamaru wait for an opening, Naruto take these," she handed him two henged akons that looked like Kakashi's bells, "Uzumaki swing." Naruko took command of the team.

"Right, _Fang passing Fang __**(Fang over fang)**_!" Kiba shot off of the ground in a spinning spiral of fury as he shot towards Kakashi, Naruko grabbed her brother's legs and started spinning around in a circle, then she let him go.

Naruto look like a rocket flying through the air, Kakashi didn't notice Naruto because he was fly right behind Kiba. Akamaru saw just what he had to do and took off behind his master and the blond boy that smelled like foxes for some reason.

Kakashi effortlessly dogged Kiba's attack, but went wide eyed when Naruto was right in front of him with a kunai. Naruto swiped at Kakashi's pants and two bell went flying in the air.

Kakashi saw Naruto let two bells out of his hand that got mixed in with the two real bells. Naruto but his hand out to reach the bells that he thought were the right ones. Naruto was about to grab the bells when Akamaru slammed into him, and he went flying back into the rest of the group. Then the bell on the clock went off.

"Hey… there Akamaru… I didn't see you… there." Naruto had stars flying around his head. Akamaru chirped happily on his stomach with his tail wagging.

"Naruto," Naruko, and Kiba both helped Naruto back on to his feet, and Akamaru jumped off of him, "Did you get them?"

"Oh thanks guys I'm fine." Naruto said as he opened his hand to reveal two bells in his hand, the three broke out in cheers.

"Oh kids," Akamaru barked, " and dog, are you sure have the right bells?" Kakashi asked, Naruko undid the henge.

Poof

The three genin had deadpan looks on their faces, Naruto was holding the same two akons that Naruko had henged.

Kiba and Naruko turned to face the blond in the middle, "BAKA!", they yelled as the hit him on top of the head.

Kakashi appeared in front of them, with an eye smile, "You pass." he said happily

"We what?" Naruto said wide eyed on the ground, Kiba jaw was wide open, and Naruko had a smile on her face.

"I said you three pass, you three used teamwork to fight a overpowering enemy, just so you know you three are the only group of genin I had to ever use teamwork."

"Naruko you called it." Kiba smiled at the blond female who stuck her tongue out with a peace sign in the form of victory.

"Really? Well I guess that explains why the failure rate is so high. The genin coming out of the academy aren't used to being on a team." Naruko deduced.

"Yeah well, I say we celebrate this day with the food of the Gods!" Naruto exclaimed, and he meant of course ramen.

_**-**_**(In the Hokage's Office)**

Hiruzen was watching with hopeful eyes, as the genin squad were walking to get something to eat with their new sensei. Iruka was also in the room feeling so proud of the events that had played out before him.

"See Iruka you have nothing to worry about, I told you that Kakashi was going to pass them and he was the perfect choice." Hiruzen said proudly putting his crystal ball away.

Iruka nodded with a smile, "So… Iruka what was that blind date you were late for?" Iruka blushed a little at the Hokage's question, he remembered last night, it wasn't how he thought it was going to go at all. It was slow at the beginning until she dragged, literally dragged him out of the restaurant, to a place that she liked that served dango. Well he didn't mind, it was actually pretty good, but it still didn't compare to his/and his students favorite food.

Then it got crazy after she started talking, to his surprise she was a lot like Naruto, she was easygoing, tomboyish, playful, stubborn, bold, rough, short-tempered and hyperactive. It was weird for Iruka but yet some how he enjoyed it he would have to thank Mizuki the next time he saw him.

"... Oh… yeah it was… very nerveracking." Iruka said nervously. The Hokage watched Iruka starting to act nervous, so he didn't press the matter.

Iruka was dismissed but before he left the Hokage decided he should give him some advice, "Be careful with that one Iruka. She can be a handful." The hokage smirked as Iruka slowly turned his head to look at the Hiruzen.

"How did... nevermind." he said as he closed the door without making a sound.


	3. Sadness, and Pain

_**Disclaimer: I hate writing these things, I don't own Naruto, but one can dream. -**_

_**The jinchūrikis**_

_**Episode: I**_

_**Chapter Three: Sadness, and Pain**_

Naruto was sitting across the table from his sister with his hands on his face, like he was covering it. "How long have you known?" Naruto said removing his hands from his face looking hard at his sister for her answer.

Naruko just couldn't look at him in the face and most definitely not the eyes, "Not too-" she couldn't finish as Naruto slammed his fist on the table out of anger, knocking over three scrolls off of the table. Naruko watched as the scrolls fell to the ground.

"That's not what I asked!", Naruto shouted at her causing Naruko to look at him. She saw the anger, sadness, and betrayal in his eyes.

"Naruto, please stop yelling someone is going to-" she was once again cut off by her older brother. This time he stood up out of his chair with a look that could kill.

"Cut the crap! No one lives here but us, _'oh'" ,_he over exaggerated it, "but you know the reason why." Naruto's voice lowered, "How long, don't make me ask again." he stated as he sat back down in his chair with his arms crossed. Naruko could tell he was trying to hold back his anger.

"A week." Naruko simple stated to her brother whose face showed no more anger on it.

"Ah, boy thats a relief." Naruko's raised an eyebrow with a confused face.

"You're not mad?" she asked dumbstruck by her old brother.

"Oh no, I'm pissed off as hell, but not as mad as before. It's not like you knew before then." Naruko started to get uneasy, "You knew before then, didn't you." Naruto looked annoyed.

Naruko waved her hands in a fast manner with a weird smile, "Well…" Naruto was about to say something, until Naruko restated, "I had a suspicion, but I wasn't entirely sure, so I didn't want to bother you with something if it wasn't true." she explained to him, Naruto nodded in understanding, and turned away from her.

"You still should've told me regardless." Naruto said sadly as he turned his head to face her. They both looked into their deep blue eyes filled with sorrow and hurt. It had alway been like this for the duo when they were growing up. Hurt, sadness, and pain were their best friends, the villagers made sure of that. Naruko had seen her older brother cry once before.

**Twin-Telepathy Flashback**

_Naruko was standing in the middle of the street her eyes were watering, her brother was standing in front of her in his protective mode, glaring back at the hateful villagers that were glaring and whispering hateful things about the two children before them. Naruko was starting to cry as her head lowered looking down at the street. _

_Almost as soon as she started she felt her a hand on her shoulder, she looked into those same blue eyes as hers. Her brother had a comforting smile on his face it was almost sad. _

"_Naruko don't cry in front of them, you're only giving them what they want." He told her, he put his arm around her and he started walking with his sister down the street. She watched her brother smile no matter how many people were glaring at them, and them throwing those terrible insults at them. They continued like that, Naruko looked into the villagers face seeing the fear, their anger, their sorrow, their pain. What could they have possibly done to these people to make them hate them so much?_

_Something clicked in her mind, it scream her brother's name, she looked over to see him still smiling with tears running down his face. Naruko's eyes widened seeing brother like this, he was trying not cry for her, he was trying to be strong but failing. He was trying to fight back not giving them what they wanted. _

"_Monsters." one villager said._

"_No, they're worse. They are demons." whispered another._

"_Can't they just go die." came another._

"_Why does the Hokage keep them around!" one said loudly._

"_They should rot like the rest of the garbage." said the on the corner._

_Naruko watched as her brother's face twist with rage, he stopped walking._

"_You… You people! You're all the real demons the real monsters! How dare you say anything to us when we did nothing to you!" Naruto roared at the crowd, with hot tears running down his face. The crowd started stepping backwards away from the boy with a look of pure fear and horror on their faces._

"_Brother?" Naruko said quietly pulling on his shirt, his head snapped back at her, his face full of hatred, twisted, Naruko's eyes widened, her brother's eyes… they had changed. They were still blue but his pupils had become slits, his whisker marks stood out a little more. Naruto saw the look on her face, he was overcome with sorrow and looked back down at the ground and his pupils changed back to normal. Some villagers started walking towards them, ready to overcome the demons. Until..._

_Out of nowhere three ANBU appeared out in front of them, the one with a cat mask and purple hair was the first to speak, "Disperse.__** Now**__," she demanded of the crowd, the villagers not wanting to be attacked by the ANBU or the demons, they took off, the purple haired ANBU bent down to the Uzumakis' level, "Naruto-kun, Naruko-chan, lets get you home." said with a sweet voice. After the incident the ANBU delivered the Uzumakis back to their apartment safely._

**Twin-Telepathy End**

Naruto chuckled remembering the event, "You know, I never thought about it that much at the time." Naruto said with a smile, the smile then faded to a sad look, "I hated myself for looking at you like that." Naruto confessed.

Naruko frowned at hearing that, "You beat yourself up for that, boy how dumb can you get?" she said annoyed.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her, "You want me to hit you?"

She waved him off then a smirk formed on her face, "Like you could hit me." Naruto glared at her and she returned it. The tense atmosphere change in a heartbeat when they both busted out laughing. "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me." she smiled.

"Yeah you know me pretty well, but seriously don't do it again." Naruto finished laughing with a serious look.

"I won't." she said calmly.

"You promise?" Naruto asked.

"You have my word as an Uzumaki." she promised crossing her heart. Naruto nodded with a smile, before he gave a thinking pose, "Naruto?"

"You don't have any other theories about anything else do you, like who our parents are, or anything else I should know?" Naruto looked at her hoping she would tell the truth.

"Well no…" she stopped think more about the question until an idea came to her, "but if we look for someone with Uzumaki as a last name then yes I think we may be able to find them, you know Naruto you can be really smart at times." she said happily, "I would have never even thought about that!" she praised her brother.

Naruto started grinning like an idiot, "Thats me for ya, I'm smart where it counts." he said with it going to his head. She let out a sigh.

"And stupid the rest of the time." she said placing her hand to hold up her face. Naruto crossed his arms and looked away from her, and muttered something about a know it all sister. Naruko stood up from the table and let out a yawn, "We can go to the shinobi library tomorrow to dig up some info about our parents." she said walking to her room.

Naruto was looking out the window watching the night time sky, "Oh joy the library." he said when unexpectedly the lights in the apartment went out. "Kami Damnit! They cut the power on us again!"

**A/N: I'm so sorry I got caught up in finals last week, and football camp this week wish me luck I'm going to a huge football camp going against fourteen different schools tomorrow until sunday. I will try my best over the summer to get you more chapters! So that the update I know its short from all the other chapters, but whatever. I hope you all liked it! **


End file.
